


Take My Hand, Darling

by sunflowerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Kinda, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, that tag sounds fucking dumb omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstyles/pseuds/sunflowerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to experiment with bondage, but Louis' worried about trying new things. They both kinda miss holding each other's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, Darling

Louis rested against Harry’s chest, smiling slightly at the relaxed, happy mood he found himself in from Harry’s sweet words in his ear and his quick hand on his cock. Harry had cleaned him up and retrieved a pair of panties from their dresser for him. He joined Louis back on the bed and pulled his boyfriend close to lie against his chest, one hand smoothing out his hair and the other resting on his waist. Louis pressed kisses against Harry’s bare chest as he let his heartbeat relax him further.

Harry spoke into the dim bedroom, gently running his hand all over his boy; on his tummy, his sides, and chest. “Can I ask you about something, darling?”

Louis hummed in agreement. His hand rested on Harry’s chest, letting his fingertips trace the pretty inked swallows.

“I was wondering if you’d maybe like to try something new with me, sweetheart? In bed, I mean.”

Louis blushed slightly, nuzzling closer to Harry. “Sure, Hazza. What did you have in mind?” He aimed for an easygoing tone, trying to block out his nerves with casual confidence even though he’d already begun inwardly panicking at whatever Harry was thinking. He thought if he could gloss over his irrational unease, it really would just evaporate. But he knew even as the words left his mouth that Harry could tell he didn’t feel as sure of himself as he claimed to be.

“You know you never have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but I’d quite like to give this a try, just to see if you like it,” he continued. “I want to make you feel good in all sorts of different ways, baby. I love exploring these things with you.”

Louis smiled slightly into Harry’s skin; even though the prospect of trying something new frightened him more than he’d like to admit, the pleasure that came from the serendipity of finding a new way to please each other was undeniable. “Me, too,” he replied quietly before clearing his throat and continuing. “So, what are you thinking?”

Harry continued to rub his arms gently on Louis’ sides to keep him calm, knowing Louis could get overwhelmed with these conversations. “Well, I’ve been thinking about ways you could find it easier to relax and give me control when we play together,” he began. “So I’ve been wondering if sometime you’d be okay with me tying your wrists together,” he said, leaning closer to whisper, “with something soft,” and giving him a kiss before continuing with, “and letting me give you kisses up your bum ‘til you come.”

He felt Louis tense up ever so slightly, swallowing thickly and loosely fisting his hand against Harry’s chest. Louis found himself at a loss for words, finally replying with, “Yeah, maybe,” in a small voice that he knew sounded unsure. He loved Harry putting his mouth there, but it was best when he had one hand holding Harry’s and the other curled in his long hair.

“If you decide you don’t like it, we never have to do it again, okay? I’ve just been getting interested in pushing you a little further, in a safe way, to see if we can find any other things we don’t even know we like,” Harry explained. Louis appreciated the way he used the word ‘we.’ It made him feel safer knowing Harry’s always completely with him in trying these new things. Even though it does overwhelm him, there’s no one he’d feel safer exploring this with.

“I know how comfortable it makes you feel to be holding hands, darling, I know that,” Harry went on. “But I want to try to get you to completely relax, completely give the control to me and let me work to make you feel nice. Make you think about nothing but my mouth on your bum, maybe even ride my face while I hold you up, baby?” His hand drifted lower to rest on Louis’ bum and squeezed slightly.

The thought of what Harry described sent little shivers down Louis’ spine; he wanted to completely agree to this for Harry, but he couldn’t help the uncertainty he felt. He felt ashamed and all too aware of the possibility of disappointing Harry, preventing him from voicing his thoughts on Harry’s suggestions. Instead, he snaked his hand down to lace his fingers firmly with Harry’s, hoping his gesture relayed to Harry what was holding him back without having to say it.

“I know, sweet pea, I understand,” Harry promised softly. He leaned in to kiss Louis’ head, nosing gently at his hair. “I know it would be quite a change for us, since you prefer this,” Harry said, raising their hands slightly to bump against Louis’ hip.

Louis felt the words on the tip of his tongue, but he knew they’d never make it out. _It’s not that I prefer it; it’s that I can’t go without it._

Instead, he nodded slightly and let out a small sigh. Harry squeezed theirs hands and dropped another kiss to Louis’ head. “Just once, bug. That’s all I’m asking. If we’re in the middle of everything and you decide you really can’t do it, promise me you’ll let me know right away. We can go back to something familiar.”

This raised Louis’ spirits slightly, causing him to smile shallowly. He took another deep breath before saying, “Alright, Hazza, we can try it,” he agreed in a quiet tone. He knew that Harry would definitely stop if he asked, even though the thought of doing so mortified Louis to all ends; nothing shook him up inside quite like the thought of disappointing Harry. Logically, he understood that Harry would absolutely never be mad at him for backing away from something that made him uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help the irrational thought from paralyzing him.

Harry smiled and rubbed his thumb across Louis’. “We could try it now, if you want to, darling?”

Louis automatically tightened his grip on Harry’s hand in anxiety. “I’m… I… I-I dunno, Haz,” he said, cringing at his own awkwardness.

“Shh, that’s alright, my love. No one says we have to do it now, that’s okay,” he promised, lifting Louis closer so he can kiss him. He felt Louis breathing shallowly against his lips, so he withdrew his hand from Louis’ to pull him in to properly cuddle him. “Another day, darling. Yeah?”

Louis nodded, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. Harry felt uncertainty of his own, wondering if he should be asking this of Louis even though he could see how his boyfriend was reacting to it. All he wanted was to explore new things that made Louis feel good in different ways. He really wanted Louis to power through his unease to give this a chance, just in case it turned out to be something they both really like. Harry thought it was worth a chance.

He ran his hand down Louis’ side in a calming manner. “I know it’s new and it can be scary, sweetheart. But you know I’m always right here with you through it all. Let’s go to sleep, love. Daddy’s right here.”

He heard Louis give a quiet whine into his neck; he knew Louis had a weakness for Harry referring to himself as daddy out of a sexual context. He knew it made Louis feel safe. He thought about what was up ahead, about how he was going to work this out for Louis. He thought about what he could use to tie Louis’ hands and how he could hold him above his face to eat him out at a new angle. Above all, he thought about how he wanted nothing more than to keep Louis safe and happy the whole time.

-

Neither of them mentioned the idea until two weeks later. It was night time, and Harry and Louis were in bed after a shower, though neither of them keen on sleeping just yet. Louis was happily perched in Harry’s lap, his hands on the back of Harry’s neck as he eagerly reciprocated Harry’s kisses. Harry considered bringing up the idea of tying Louis’ hands again since Louis seemed to be in a rather needy mood to be pleased tonight. He already decided he’d use one of his softer head scarves to tie Louis’ wrists. He’d been thinking about it a lot lately.

As Louis enthusiastically worked his mouth against Harry’s, Harry brought his hand up to his cheek, trying to get him to relax for a moment. He slowed down his kisses and guided Louis away. He rubbed his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone and asked, just to be sure, “Are you in the mood to take this further, darling?”

Louis blushed lightly and looked away but nodded confidently, a small smile playing on his lips at the thought of Harry touching him even more. “If you are,” he replied.

Harry returned his smile and leaned in to peck his lips. “What do you think about tonight being the night to try that new thing we discussed?” he asked Louis gently.

Louis looked down into his lap and bit his lip while Harry waited patiently for an answer. He wore a thoughtful expression at the idea of this new activity. He kept reminding himself it wouldn’t be that bad, _couldn’t_ be that bad if Harry had anything to do with it. He regarded Harry with a meaningful look and nodded. Agreeing to this was worth it as Harry beamed back at him and gave him a hug.

“I’ll do everything I can to make it as good as possible, sweetheart. I promise,” Harry told him, kissing his neck.

Louis pulled away and smiled at him. “I know you will.”

Harry grinned some more before adjusting Louis off his lap to go to their closet. He rummaged around in a basket on the top shelf in pursuit of the softest scarf he owned. He retrieved one he finally deemed good enough for his Lou and handed it to him for approval.

“Does this seem alright to you, baby?” he asked. Louis smirked at Harry’s effort to make everything as perfect as he could for him. He ran his fingers over the greenish-grey scarf and nodded in affirmation to Harry.

Harry smiled and replied with “Good.” He climbed back on the bed where he and Louis were both still naked from their shared shower. He pulled Louis closer to kiss him some more, doing all he could to get Louis to relax completely. If he was being honest, though, his hopes weren’t the highest, considering how nervous Louis seemed to be at the first mention of this idea.

After a while of gentle kisses, Harry pulled away again and looked gently but carefully into his eyes. He took the scarf from Louis and asked, “May I tie your hands now, darling?”

Louis shivered at his words, at his effort to be comforting and easygoing to show Louis everything was okay. Louis nodded, feeling guilty that he rather wished this could all be over, He’d never been keen on trying new things, if he was being honest.

Harry planted tender kisses on his cheeks and shifted around Louis to hold his wrists behind his back. Louis felt a jolt of fright at the feeling of being unable to use his hands to get Harry’s attention. He had always been rather quiet in bed, speech wise. He found it hard to get out the right words to tell Harry to slow down or speed up or kiss him some more. Without the option of tugging at Harry’s hair should he feel something other than pleasure, Louis’ insides tightened in apprehension. He wanted to do this for Harry so badly, though- wanted to try for Harry. After all, Harry promised him they only had to do it once.

Harry turned back to Louis, letting his palm rest on his cheek as Louis looked the slightest bit crestfallen at the circumstances he was in. “Are you sure, sweet pea? You know I love more than anything no matter what,” he reminded Louis in a quiet voice.

Louis knew this, of course he did, and he reminded himself that Harry told him it was okay if he needed to stop. He nodded to Harry, offering up his crossed wrists behind himself for Harry to tie. Harry smiled reassuringly and gripped Louis’ wrists together gently, making quick work of tying them together. He finished and peppered soft kisses against Louis’ back between his shoulder blades. He hoped to relay to Louis that this night wouldn’t be any less gentle than what they normally do.

“Is this alright, baby? Too loose, too tight?” he asked, moving back in front of Louis. He dug his fingers into Louis’ side to get him to squirm and giggle, trying to lighten the mood for him. “Just right?” Louis giggled some more and nodded, a happy flush returning to his cheeks. He took this moment to allow himself to consider the possibility that the night could turn out much better than he previously imagined. He tried to get his nerves to calm down, telling himself it’s just Harry, Harry’s his best friend, and nothing bad was going to happen.

Harry smiled warmly at his boy, pecking him on the nose and gazing admirably at him for a bit. He kissed Louis slowly and meaningfully for a while longer, making sure to properly get him in the mood. He rubbed a hand against Louis’ thigh, drifting closer and closer to his bum. His thumb traced circles into his hipbone for a few minutes before traveling closer to Louis’ crotch.

Harry noticed with a pang of guilt that Louis wasn’t hard at all, whereas he’d already be nearly to full hardness at this point during their usual foreplay. He kissed Louis more determinedly, wrapping a hand around his dick in order to properly calm his nerves. Louis whined quietly into his mouth at the contact. Harry spent time to get Louis sufficiently turned on, letting his other hand roam the smaller boy’s body. He thought it felt a bit odd, like something was missing by the way Louis couldn’t touch him back at all.

Harry pressed one last kiss to Louis’ mouth and bent down to lick up the bit of precome forming on Louis’ dick. He knew how much Louis loved his little teasing gestures. Harry looked back up at him and asked, “I want you to kind of ride my face, baby, is that okay? Do you want that? I’m gonna hold you up, right above my mouth, so I can lick right into you, okay?”

Louis’ eyes widened slightly at his description: this was quite different than anything they had done before. He nodded and fidgeted slightly, still getting used to his immobilized arms. “Okay, Daddy,” he agreed quietly.

Harry smiled at him and sat up to kiss around his ear, saying, “My good boy, I know you’ll be so good for Daddy. Just relax and let me make you feel good, darling.” Louis nodded again, feeling much more comfortable as Harry made a point to add in phrases he usually used when he and Louis played together, trying to remind him tonight was just another night to help each other feel good and there’s nothing scary or bad about it. He gave Louis a quick hug and whispered, “My best little darling,” in his ear. Louis squirmed happily at that.

Harry finally scooted down so he was lying on his back. He guided Louis’ legs over to straddle him, his back facing the headboard. He kneeled above Harry with perfect posture, his thighs tense in anticipation. Harry wrapped his hands around his thighs, spreading his warm touch all around his legs and up over his bum. He took Louis’ hips and guided him downward as he shifted his hands to grip right on his bum, his palms supporting all of Louis’ weight so he was directly above his face.

Harry ran his thumbs across Louis’ skin in a comforting way and pressed sweet kisses to him. “Please tell me if it’s not feeling alright, sweet pea. Promise you’ll speak up and let Daddy know if you really want to stop,” he instructed gently. He heard a quiet but sure “Yes, Daddy” from above.

Harry carefully spread Louis to get better access and began kissing sweetly against his hole. He heard a small gasp above and smiled, kissing and kissing his pretty baby and loving the feeling of holding him up like this. He had a nagging feeling, though, as if there was something he forgot to do. He realized belatedly that he was missing Louis’ tiny hands fisted in his curls.

Louis didn’t know what to think, such new sensations happening to him at once. He loved the feeling of Harry’s mouth; he was familiar with that much, with Harry’s gentle kisses pressed to his sensitive area. He still didn’t fancy the feeling of not being able to touch him, to rest his palms on Harry’s chest or in his hair, or, preferably, holding his hand.

Harry began mouthing wetly against Louis’ opening and eventually running his tongue over it. Louis tried to focus on nothing but that feeling and the touch of Harry’s big hands and fingers digging into his skin, but he had to admit that he wasn’t comfortable. He kept his thoughts to himself, however, for fear of disappointing Harry, who was so eager to pursue this idea.

Harry took to nudging his tongue inside Louis’ hole, licking into his warm skin and loving the feeling of being close to his boy. Not close enough, though, he vaguely noted. Not like usual, when they had their bodies pressed close and there was nothing to worry about because their hands were laced together.

Harry lifted Louis slightly on his tongue, trying to lick into him as far as possible. Louis enjoyed the feeling but grew upset as if something was missing. He looked down and realized he was no longer hard at all, his frustrations at his hands being tied distracting him from Harry.

He began panicking slightly at this: Harry was bound to notice after a while, and then it would be too late and he would see that what he wanted hadn’t worked out. The worst part, Louis thought, was that he couldn’t even pretend to be enjoying it since his hands were bound and he couldn’t fake it by jerking himself off to an orgasm so Harry wouldn’t think anything was wrong.

Louis breathed heavily, his worry growing and growing as he tried to focus on Harry beneath him, willing himself to get hard again. It was a fruitless effort, though; all his worrying distracting himself from being pleasured. He cursed himself as tears of anger slipped from his eyes. Harry just wanted to do something nice for Louis, to make him feel good, but Louis’ body wouldn’t cooperate enough for his plans to pan out. As Louis tried to calm himself down, he only got more and more worked up, tears running down his face.

Underneath him, Harry was trying to make it as good as he could for Louis. He ate Louis out just how he knew he liked, but as time went on and he heard no noises from Louis- no little moans or gasps or fond calls of daddy- he grew more and more uncertain. He was determined to make his boy feel good but at a loss of how he could do so in this situation.

The option of asking Harry to stop circled around his head, but Louis felt sick as he imagined a whole make-believe scenario involving what would follow his plea to stop what they were doing: Harry disappointedly giving Louis a quick goodnight kiss and turning his back on him to go to sleep, obviously annoyed that what he’d been planning for days went to shit and it was all Louis’ fault because he couldn’t get it up. Louis continued to beat himself up until he finally decided he couldn’t keep wasting Harry’s time.

More tears ran down his cheeks as Louis was fully crying, albeit silently. He sniffed quietly and opened his mouth, his words failing him in his frustration. He helplessly tried to find something to say, but ultimately gave up as he hung his head in shame and softly whined, “ _Daddy_.” He had no idea what to say for fear of disappointing Harry, instead just calling for daddy to fix everything.

Harry nipped at his rim again and paused, hearing Louis for the first time in a while. “How are you feeling, darling? Is everything okay?” he asked, afraid as to what answer he’d get. All he heard was a sob and another cry for daddy, which was decidedly _not_ good.

Harry guided Louis to sit on his hips, allowing Harry to sit up and assess the situation. He adjusted Louis’ legs and immediately took to kissing Louis’ neck. When he fully took Louis in after situating him in a straddling position, his eyes widened. Louis had tear tracks down his face, his cheeks flushed and eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He was breathing heavily and Harry noticed that he was completely soft again.

He pressed more kisses to Louis’ neck and shoulder, momentarily at a loss for words. Louis hung his head in shame as more tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably. He cringed at his own ineptitude at anything sexual, feelings of self-loathing rolling into his stomach. “I’m sorry, Hazza,” he said in a high-pitched voice nearly too quiet for Harry to hear.

“Shh, Lou. No, baby, you’ve done nothing wrong,” Harry told him, sadness clenching his heart. “I’m not mad. Daddy loves you more than anything, darling. I promise.”

Louis nodded and continued to shake slightly with sobs. “Why didn’t you tell me right away that it wasn’t feeling right, sweetheart? You know I would’ve stopped,” Harry said.

Louis felt helpless, at a loss for a proper answer. “I’m sorry, Haz.”

Harry shook his head and kissed under his ear. “No, darling,” he whispered, shifting Louis around in his lap to kiss where his tears stained his cheeks. “Don’t think I’m mad at you, angel. That’s not it at all,” he said. He leaned in close to whisper in his ear again. “Daddy loves you more than the sun and moon and all the stars. I’d never be angry with you, Lou.”

Louis nodded as tears silently slipped down his cheeks. “Didn’t want to disappoint you,” he said. He knew full well that Harry wouldn’t really be mad at him, but he couldn’t help but worry about the irrational things in the back of his mind.

“Never, darling. Never,” Harry kissed him gently and hugged him close. “You do nothing but amaze me, sweet pea. So brave of you to try this new thing with me even though you were worried about it.”

Louis pressed his face into Harry’s shoulder, feeling ashamed despite Harry’s words. “I just ruined it, though,” he argued.

“You don’t ruin anything, love. Don’t think like that,” Harry chided gently. “What was the problem, baby?”

Louis sniffled and leaned his forehead into Harry’s neck. “Can’t come like you want me to without holding your hand, Daddy,” Louis explained quietly.

Harry hugged him tightly, fully regretting his suggestion. “I’m sorry, sweet pea. I should’ve known better. I’m sorry.” He kissed Louis’ head a few time before carefully untying the scarf binding his wrists.

Once Louis was free of the confines he stretched his arms out, rolling his shoulders to hear the joints pop and immediately wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry moved them to rest against the headboard, Louis still in his lap.

Harry felt tears drip down his neck where Louis was pressed against him as he rubbed Louis’ back and hummed quietly for him. After a while, Harry spoke up again.

“I guess that was quite a dumb idea. I’m sorry, Lou. Didn’t mean to frustrate you; I know how overwhelmed you get like that.”

Louis hummed noncommittally and reveled in the feeling of being pressed completely against Harry’s bigger, warmer body. He straddled Harry’s hips and rested on his shoulder, moving his hand down to find Harry’s as he let Harry envelope his smaller hand.

Harry sighed in relief at the feeling of Louis relaxed and pressing on top of him. He scratched gently at his back and waited a few minutes before asking, “Do you still want to do anything, love? I’d be more than happy to, if you’d like.”

Louis’ cheeks flushed and he pressed closer to Harry’s neck; he felt embarrassed to ask for anything more tonight after making such a big deal.

Harry turned and looked at him with a gentle gaze. “We can go to sleep now, if that’s what you’d like, sweet pea. I can read to you a little and we can call it a night, that’d be fine,” he suggested, looking at Louis for his answer. Upon taking in his deepened frown at the offer, Harry understood.

“Don’t be shy, darling. Would you like Daddy to touch you some more?”

Louis smiled slightly, finally feeling comfortable again. “Yes, please, Daddy.”

Harry kissed his forehead. “Would you like me to finish kissing you here, Lou?” he asked, his hand squeezing softly at his bum. Louis’ blush deepened as he shook his head slightly.

“Alright, that’s fine. Do you know what you _would_ like to do?” he asked gently.

Louis nodded slowly and finally said, “Wanna stay like this, Daddy,” he began, squeezing his hand and nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “Can I have your fingers?” he asked shyly.

“Absolutely. I’d love that, bug,” Harry assured him. “Are you all good?”

Louis thought for a bit before quietly answering, “May I borrow a sweater, Haz?”

“Anytime.” Harry pulled his hand away from Louis’ and used it to support his bum, his other hand against his back. He carried Louis to their closet and swayed him around. “What color would you like, sweetie?”

“Lavender,” Louis answered right away in a small voice. Harry procured his sweater from a hanger and turned to set Louis back down on the bed, dressing him in the lavender pullover.

“Anything else?” Harry asked him kindly, pecking his nose.

Louis looked sheepish for a moment before gazing up at Harry through his eyelashes. “Socks?”

Harry fondly brushed his knuckles against Louis’ cheek and went to retrieve Louis’ favorite striped socks from their drawers. Louis happily pulled them on, feeling warm and happy and safe again.

Harry lied down in bed, resuming their previous position of Louis resting on top of Harry, both boys relaxed and content now.

“Lemme find the lube, baby” Harry said, using one hand to open the nightstand drawer and retrieve the small bottle. He peppered kisses on Louis everywhere he could reach, getting to hear Louis’ pretty little laughs some more. “I love you, Lou. And I really am sorry that didn’t feel good for you,” he said, lowering his tone in sincerity.

“It’s okay, Hazza. I know you had the best intentions in your heart,” Louis told him, pressing kisses to Harry’s neck.

Harry hummed and smiled back. “You’re sweet, darling.” Harry opened the bottle and coated three fingers in lube. He wiped his other hand in the sheets and linked it with Louis’ hand once more. “We won’t do something like that again, baby. It’s okay. I know now that you’re most comfortable like this.”

Louis squeezed his hand in relief and pressed his lips to his skin. He felt Harry lift up the oversized sweater and trail his fingers down to Louis’ hole. He moaned happily when Harry slowly slid his first finger into Louis’ warm body. Harry swiveled it around, letting Louis get accustomed to the feeling. He shifted his finger slightly and heard a small gasp come from Louis’ mouth as he found his spot.

Harry worked his finger in and out of Louis’ tight hole while his other hand rubbed comfortingly over his thumb. After a while, Harry asked, “More?”

Louis answered with a quick “ _yes, daddy, please”_ and another happy moan when he felt another finger being added. Louis shifted his hips into Harry’s touch, chasing the lovely feeling of Harry’s long fingers. Harry purposefully stroked over Louis’ prostate, producing a needy moan from the boy resting against his chest.

Louis nudged his nose to Harry’s jaw, trying to get his attention. “More please, Daddy,” he asked quietly.

Harry silently complied, adding a third finger and crooking his neck to give Louis a proper kiss. He worked his three fingers against Louis’ prostate, hearing a louder moan from Louis and feeling him fidgeting his hips some more. He felt Louis’ dick, now fully hard, against his lower stomach, turning him on as well.

Louis hummed happily and quietly said, “Love this, Daddy. Love you.”

Harry squeezed their joined hands. “Love you, too, sweet pea. So much.” He thrusted his fingers in and out steadily, brushing over his sweet spot often.

Louis grew restless again and squirmed against Harry. “More, Daddy.” He loved the feeling of being stretched around Harry’s fingers, he needed more of it.

Harry slipped in his pinkie at Louis’ request, telling him, “There’s not much more I can give you, my love.” He pressed kisses to Louis’ forehead. “Unless you’d like my cock, baby. That’d be more. I’ll lay you down beneath me and hold your hand and make you feel nice and full.”

Louis smiled and arched his back at a particularly forceful thrust to his prostate. “Please.”

Harry continued with his fingers a few moments longer until removing them and rolling Louis off of him. He situated himself on top of Louis and ran his hands from his knees down to his hard cock, spreading his legs for the best access.

He retrieved the lube and sufficiently covered his dick. Harry grabbed his smaller hand in his bigger one and kissed his knuckles. “Love you, Lou.”

He slowly inched inside Louis, his mind going hazy at how hot and tight Louis felt. Even though Louis had just been thoroughly prepared, he still felt a slight burn where Harry split him open.

He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to focus only on the feeling of Harry’s hand around his. “’S really big, Haz,” Louis told him quietly.

“Is it alright, angel? You know we can stop if you’d like.”  
Louis shook his head tiredly. He felt Harry kiss him chastely as he finally bottomed out.

“Relax your muscles, little love. It’s okay,” Harry said. Louis kept his eyes closed and Harry kissed him softly on the cheek. “Darling, if you’re tired, it’s okay to wait ‘til another time.”

Louis opened his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. “I’m sorry, Daddy. Really want you now,” he said.

“That’s alright. Let yourself feel good for me, okay?”

Louis closed his eyes and nodded, feeling pleased. He felt Harry push in and out of him, nearly feeling him in his lower abdomen. He reveled in the state of being so full of Harry.

Harry tried to speed up slightly, going faster and working his hand on Louis’ cock in time with his thrusts. Louis whined out every time Harry hit his prostate and Harry drank it up each time.

Harry left marks on Louis’ neck, and all of a sudden, everything was too much yet just right; Harry’s lips under his ear, his hand on his cock, and his blunt jabs to his spot sent Louis to his limit.

He moaned and called out for daddy as he spilled into Harry’s hand. His toes curled in his striped socks and he felt nothing but happiness and warmth and Harry’s hand holding his.

He was soon followed after by Harry, emptying into Louis below him with a low groan of his name. He pulled out and tugged his hand away from Louis’, raising both of them to his face to press small kisses all over.

Louis snickered at the feeling and smiled up at Harry with happiness written all over his face. Harry knocked their foreheads together and smiled back, living for these wordless moments right after they made love. He gave Louis another kiss to his lips and turned to get some baby wipes for him.

He wiped at Louis’ come on his hand and carefully cleaned up the rest on Louis’ dick, smiling as Louis squirmed at the cold wipe. Harry tore away another one and rolled Louis over on his tummy to wipe carefully at his bum.

His hole was bright red and Harry saw his come dripping out down to his leg and it really was a sight, but he dabbed at the mess gently until Louis was all cleaned up. He pressed more kisses against Louis’ bum and lower back.

He rolled Louis on his side and situated him under the covers. Louis smiled up at him with tired, drooping eyes and Harry wondered how he can fall any harder in love with this sweet boy that’s all his to take care of and cuddle and kiss.

Harry shifted closer to him and tucked Louis’ head under his chin how he likes.

“Goodnight, Lou. You’ve been so, so good for me tonight,” Harry promised, kissing his hair and rubbing his hand at Louis’ hip. He deemed Louis to be right on the edge of sleep now, worn out from the past few hours. “My good boy,” he said. “Sweet dreams, darling.” He was close to falling asleep as well, holding Louis close as he drifted off when he felt a small hand silently interlock with his own and squeeze slightly. Harry held on.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about Louis crying & wearing panties for his daddy @ [sunflowerstyles](http://sunflowerstyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
